Walt Disney Home Entertainment Sneak Peek IDs
1st Bumper (2013) Bumper: On the same background as the IDs used at the time, the words "SNEAK PEEK" come on from the left. Variants: * On the 2003 VHS of The Lion King there is the word "Exclusive" above the "SNEAK PEEK" text in the same font as the "Coming Soon" from said ident. * On the 2003 DVD of The Lion King the font is slightly different and larger, the words "SNEAK PEEK" slide in a little bit rougher, and a trail of gold follows the text, and disappears when it stops. FX/SFX: Same as the "Coming Soon to Theaters" and other IDs used at the time. Music/Sounds: The same music as the "Coming Soon to Theaters" and other IDs, with Ryan Hirakida saying "Here's a sneak peek at an all new Lion King motion picture event!" Availability: Rare. Seen on some Disney VHS releases from 2003 including Finding Nemo and Freaky Friday. The "Exclusive" variant is harder to find but can be seen on the 2003 VHS release of The Lion King. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Bumper (February 10, 2014-2019) Nicknames: "Sneak Peeks Menu", "The Filmreels Evolved", "The 1999-2006 Bumpers Live!" Bumper: On the same blue filmreel background of similar 1999-2006 Disney bumpers, the phrase "Sneak Peeks" zooms slowly down the top of the screen and stays put. Four gold arrows slide in from all four directions of the screen, making the words "PLAY ALL" (on the top right side of the screen), "MAIN MENU" (at the bottom right side) and "MORE" (at the bottom left side) appear. Then, several logos for movies/TV shows animate in several unique ways and appear in the middle of the screen in all sides. Then, a gold filmreel with blue holes appears next to the top movie logo, and the viewer can use their remote control to move the filmreel to a movie logo, which by clicking on them takes them to the trailer they want to see, or to "PLAY ALL" (which plays all the trailers), "MAIN MENU" (which jumps right back to the main menu), "MORE" (which jumps to a new page of more trailers), and "BACK" (which can only be accessed from the new menu, and jumps back to the other menu). When the viewer selects a trailer they want, the small filmreel inverts and the menu cuts to black, then the start of the trailer. Variants: *Eight months into the bumper's life, the boxes from the 1999-2006 bumpers were deleted and the background is just plain blue. This makes a strange appearance on the second page of trailers on Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites Volumes 5-7, despite the first page using the 2005 variant. *On 2005-2008 releases, the text is in a different font, the animation runs smoother, and the background is darker. The first known DVD to have this was the original release of National Treasure. *A lot of 2004 and 2005 DVDs with the light-blue background variant had the 2005 text alterations. Examples include Ladder 49, The Village, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, and the 2005 release of Bambi, among others. *An ultra rare version of the original variant that lacks the entire animation exists. *Some 2004 releases with the original variant, including Brother Bear, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Home on the Range (the last DVD to use the original variant), and Cold Creek Manor, have the menu (but not the logos) colored darker. *Sometimes, the filmreel appears in blue with gold holes (also seen when it inverts and a trailer is selected), and on the earliest releases, in silver with gray holes and orange with brown holes (the orange one only appears when a trailer is selected). On The Haunted Mansion, the icon appears in the blue version, but when a trailer is selected, it weirdly inverts to the orange one. *On the 2005 release of Goal! The Dream Begins, the filmreel icon appears approximately 4 seconds into the menu animation. *On Scrubs: The Complete Second Season, the arrows are slightly extended on the first page to the point where a thin green line appears on the bottom of the screen, and when you go to the second page, the arrows shorten a bit until the line disappears. This is especially noticeable on widescreen TVs. *On 2008-2009 releases, the menu is drastically enhanced. This shockingly doesn't appear on Phineas & Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School, which instead opt for the 2005 variant, as the DVDs must've been designed before the 2008 variant debuted. *On 2009 releases, in the final year of the bumper's life, the background, cursors, and text/arrow colors varied depending on the DVD. Here are some variants: **''Up'': A still of Carl Fredriksen's house flying upwards. Regular cursor, yellow text, no arrows. **''Old Dogs'': An iceberg with many penguins on it, in front of a mountain. **''The Proposal'': The filmreel background from the earlier versions, tinted in teal with cream yellow bars at the top and bottom. **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland'': A forest scene animated in the style of the show, tinted in pink. **''G-Force'': A grid shown through a monitor. If you look closely at the grid, you can see part of the filmreels. Regular cursor, blue text, no arrows. FX/SFX: "Sneak Peeks" appearing, the menu options appearing, the gold arrows moving, the logos animating. None for the still variant. FX/SFX Variant: On the 2008 variant, the logos animate first before "Sneak Peeks", in silver, swoops down from below. Flashes also occur in the background. Music/Sounds: A brief shimmering sound when "Sneak Peeks" appears, then a deep but very calm synth theme is heard, along with sound effects corresponding to the movie logos appearing. There are also several beeping sounds present in IDs used at the time. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the 2004 DVD of The Haunted Mansion, most of the shimmering is omitted. An even shorter version can be found on the Around the World in 80 Days remake, when, after the menu finishes animating, the very last second of the music plays and loops constantly. *On the original and later 2004 variants, the music lacks the sound effects corresponding to the logos. This also appears on the earliest releases with the 2005 menu variant, such as National Treasure, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the unrated cut of Coyote Ugly, Home Improvement: The Complete Second Season and the 2005 release of Father of the Bride. This version also makes an appearance on Tarzan II, where it plays in a repeated loop after the menu finishes animating. *The 2009 variants each have their own custom music. Notably, on Race to Witch Mountain, an epic orchestral fanfare repeats after the initial music plays, in a similar manner to Tarzan II. Availability: Very common. Can be seen on many DVD releases of Buena Vista-owned properties (including Disney, Touchstone, Miramax, Hollywood, Dimension, and Buena Vista themselves) from the period. Since this is more of a menu than a logo, it can only be accessed by selecting "SNEAK PEEKS" from the main menu of the DVD. The original variant was first seen on the first DVD release of The Lion King 1 1/2, and last appeared on Home on the Range. The later 2004 variant is less common, but it first appeared on the 2004 DVD of Aladdin. The 2005 variant debuted on the original release of National Treasure and is the most common by far, while the 2008 variant (which debuted long after Disney's 1999-2006 bumpers were retired) can be seen on 2008 titles such as College Road Trip. The static version of the original variant only appears on Open Range, Under the Tucson Sun, and the 1977 Freaky Friday. This menu strangely doesn't appear on Pixar releases. Also, this can be accessed on the 2005 DVD of Sky High from both the regular option and as a little easter egg when the viewer highlights the bus window on the main menu, to the left of "SCENE SELECTION". Scare Factor: Low. Some may not like the sound of the music and some may be rattled by the appearance of the movie logos and complete silence after the menu has finished animating, but otherwise it's pretty tame. The scare factor is noticeably raised on Tarzan II, as the repeating of the pre-2005 version of the music is rather unexpected. Low to medium for the variants of the different versions and the 2008 version, as they may startle those who expect the regular 2004 (original and later) or 2005 variants and get these instead. Examples of where to find the bumper: *February 10-September 28, 2004: The Lion King 1 1/2, Brother Bear, The Haunted Mansion, Open Range, Ghosts of the Abyss, Miracle, Hidalgo, The Alamo, Cold Creek Manor, Teacher's Pet, The Barbarian Invasions, Under the Tuscon Sun, Freaky Friday (1977), Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Home on the Range *October 2004-2005: Aladdin, Mr. 3000, Raising Helen, Home Improvement: The Complete First Season, Mulan, Around the World in 80 Days, The Village, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Ladder 49, The Return of Jafar/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *2005-2008: *2008: *2009: 3rd Bumper (2020-) Bumper: On a bright blue background with lines all around, the white text "To view these trailers and more" appears above logos for various Buena Vista-owned releases. Below it is the text "Press '''Sneak Peeks' on the main menu''". FX/SFX: None, aside from some of the logos. Music/Sounds: A whimsical tune. Availability: Current. Can be found on Buena Vista-owned (mainly Disney) releases from The Black Cauldron onwards. Scare Factor: None to minimal, though it can get real annoying for those who like the last bumper. Category:Disney IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sneak Peek Bumpers Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment